This invention relates to a sling assembly for a bow or a rifle or similar items. More particularly, the invention relates to a sling assembly which can be attached to and detached from a bow without disassembling the bow and without tools. The sling assembly can also be attached to a gun without tools.
There are many occasions on which a bow hunter finds it advantageous to carry his bow with a sling. For example, when he is carrying items other than the bow to a camp or to a tree stand, it would be desirable to sling the bow over the shoulder or across the back.
There are a number of bow slings on the market, but they require either disassembly of the bow for attachment and detachment or drilling and tapping of the bow riser for mounting an attaching device. However, not everyone has the ability or the desire to disassemble and reassemble a bow properly, particularly compound bows or bows under high compression. Slings which require drilling the bow riser are undesirable because the bow is permanently altered.
Similar considerations apply to a gun such as a rifle or a shotgun except that a gun need not be disassembled to attach a sling. However, it is desirable to be able to attach the sling to the stock and the barrel without permanently altering the gun.